Sex and Biscuits, Coffee and Thongs
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles. It's to get these ideas out of my head so that maybe I can work on my other stories without these guys eating at my mind. Mainly RoyEd. It will be added to, even if it's set as Complete.
1. Bathroom

**So, this will just be a collection of drabbles. There will be individual ratings, warnings, etc. for each. I hope you enjoy them. **

**As for information about this one, I'm guessing some of you were wondering what the hell goes through my head. No? Didn't think so. But you get it anyways. Anywho, this is what I think about when I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night; I wonder what I'll do if my dad wakes up and gets pissed. xD So it would go... kinda like this.  
><strong>

**Title: Bathroom  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Bitchy Ed. Anything new about either of /those?/**

* * *

><p>Edward yawned and flushed the toilet, straightening his sweatpants. When he opened the door, eyes already half-closed in preparation to go back to sleep, he ran straight into a firm, smooth chest: Roy. He blinked a couple of times, tilted his head up, and rested his chin against the other's chest- right in the center- to stare up at his older lover.<p>

"What the hell are you doing up so late, Ed?" the dark-haired man asked. Ed frowned up at him.

"I had to piss. What? You've never woken up at three in the morning because you had to piss? Fuck, I'm going back to bed." The blond stomped past him and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Such a bitch when he's first woken up." Roy mumbled, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom.

Edward nuzzled his nose into the pillow, smiling contentedly and pulling the blankets up to his chin. _Wait, why the hell was Roy asking me what I was doing up so late? He hasn't even come to bed yet! _He bolted up in the bed again, throwing the covers back. "You bastard!" he screamed to the open air, tired eyes flashing angrily.

"Yup. Always a bitch when he first wakes up. And just a little stupid." Roy smiled fondly, closing the door quietly.


	2. Lingerie

**Information about this one: So, Amber and I were talking one night, and... well... yeah. We were talking about this. xD I asked her if I could use the idea we came up with, and she said yes. And so I did. =D This is dedicated to her. There will, more than likely and almost certainly, be more parts to it.  
><strong>

**Title: Lingerie (Part 1)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Mentions of cross-dressing. Pissed Edward.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No way in fucking hell am I wearing that." Edward hissed, eyes on the... thing dangling from his lover's forefinger. The look on his face suggested that it was the most offensive thing he'd ever seen.<p>

"Mm, but I think you'd look completely," Roy swung it a little bit, "sexy." His smirk grew. Ed blushed brightly.

"No! Now put that away before somebody catches you! Bastard!" the blond snapped, stomping out and slamming the door behind him. And Roy just watched his ass.

"Yup. He'd definitely look sexy in it." the dark-haired man said quietly, opening the top drawer on his desk and dropping the lacy, red thong into it.


	3. Disgusting

**I thought of this when I'd first woken up. Yes. I really am this insane. =D I'm actually going to start sleeping with a memo pad or something beside my bed like Arakawa-sensei does so I can jot down the ideas I get when I'm lying in bed.**

**Oh, and have I mentioned that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist? If I haven't, there it is. I don't own FMA.  
><strong>

**Title: Disgusting  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Foul language. Roy/Ed buttsex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"AGH! My eyes! It burns!" Alphonse, now in the flesh, screeched dramatically. His hands flew up to his face, shielding his eyes. It looked as if he were to trying to claw them out. His fingers were a little too far north, though.<p>

"Hey, Alpho-OO, RIGHTTHERE!" His brother, Edward, looked up, eyes dark with lust and bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. His pants were around his ankles, legs spread and flushed cock dripping between his legs. Roy was behind him, buried to the hilt and ravishing the side of his neck.

"Can't you at least stop while I'm in here?" the younger Elric finally asked loudly.

"Nah-ah-AH! Goddammit, Rooo~oy!"Ed groaned, spurting sticky white semen over Roy's desk and his own new, crisp, light blue, button-up shirt.

"Nngh, Edward." the dark-haired man hissed into the side of the blond's neck.

"That's disgusting, you two!" Alphonse whined, shaking his head and pressing his hands harder over his eyes.

"Yeah. Just like when you and Havoc do it on the couch when you think I'm asleep." Ed panted, shivering as Roy ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach. Al's hands dropped from his face, showing cheeks that were steadily turning a brighter red to match his ears. He sputtered, unable to say anything.

"Oh, goddammit!" he finally yelped, turning and running out of Roy's library.


	4. Love

**I'm trying something new with this; it's in first person. I thought it better with this story. So... yeah. First person. Not my best, either. I don't like it as much as I thought I would. But I got this idea like... right before I went to bed. xD I've begun sleeping with a memo pad by my pillow for epic ideas (Hiromu Arakawa-sensei does it. =D)  
><strong>

**Title: Love  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Foul language. Gay boys.**

* * *

><p>There was a noise in the front hall, but I couldn't bring myself to lift my head and go investigate. Not that I could walk up there anyways. My left leg was nothing but a stump, as was my right arm. Alphonse, my younger brother, stood behind me silently, trapped in a cold suit of armor.<p>

"Where is he?" It was a deep voice that I didn't recognize. Then, the door to the room I was sitting in slammed open, revealing a dark-haired man in a military uniform and a black greatcoat. The man stomped over and fisted the front of my shirt, hauling me up. I stared up at him through lanky, dirty golden fringe. I'd not had the energy to even attempt to wash my hair after the failed human transmutation. "What the hell did you do?" he demanded, dark eyes boring into my own.

I didn't answer, and he didn't let me go, still glaring at me. Then, a large, metal hand touched his arm. "Please. We didn't mean to." Al whimpered, armor shaking. The man's dark eyes flitted over to the hollow suit of armor. Those cat-like eyes widened, hand loosening on my collar.

"What the... Oh, fuck." Finally, he dropped me and I landed hard in my chair, empty sleeve flailing."Y-you bound his soul, didn't you?"

Tears welled in my eyes, and I grimaced wide, teeth flashing. "Move." Finally, I lifted my head just a bit, golden eyes shining with unshed tears. "I dare you to get up out of that wheelchair, Edward Elric, and _move forward._"

That was the day that I believe I fell in love with the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.


	5. Dying

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D**

**Okay. So this one's pretty long... I got bored in class, couldn't think of what to write next on Used and Abused, so I wrote this up. Yay! Lots of ideas in my head, mostly for drabbles and one-shots. -.- Anyways, not much of a background on this. There was a part in the manga that I was reading where he was lying in bed, right arm stump all bandaged up, with a cloth over his forehead and eyes, feverish. I thought about _Love_ and this idea was born. I'm sure there's no complaints.  
><strong>

**Title: Dying (Part Two of _Love_)  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Foul language. Gay boys, in which one is eleven and the other is twenty-five. Problems?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang, back stiff from a long train ride, tiredly climbed the stairs of the old, yellow house. He'd only been there once before, but he remembered the inhabitants clearly: A small old woman, wrinkled face and gray hair, glasses perched on her nose; a young girl, light blond hair up in a ponytail and wearing a sundress; a black and white dog that had growled at him the entirety of his visit; a boy- the one he'd come to see- with golden hair and eyes so sad that his inner fire was nearly completely buried (but <em>he'd <em>seen it) right arm and left leg missing; a suit of armor, completely hollow, that house the soul of the other boy's younger brother.

As soon as he knocked on the door, the dog began barking loudly. The old lady- Pinako, he was sure her name was- scolded her on the other side of the thin barrier before finally opening the door. The moment she glanced up at him, her expression fell into a glare.

"You've no business here, officer. Why've you come?"

"I came to see what Edward decided." Roy replied calmly. A large number of people always treated the military officers- especially State Alchemists, the 'dogs of the military'- badly; her coldness stung, just like people's attitudes always did, but he didn't react to it.

"The boy's decided he's going to become one of you. Don't know what's going through that head of his." Pinako answered, tone bitter.

"Grannie! Grannie!" The suit of armor, loud and clanking, ran up from the back of the house. "I-It's happening again!"

"Winry! Get a tub of cool water! Alphonse, come help me!" Leaving the door wide open, the woman ran down the hall to one of the back rooms. Roy, curiosity spiking and urging his legs forward, followed behind them, moving just a bit slower.

One of the doors was wide open, showing a single hospital bed. Machines and wires were everywhere, all hooked up to a small, blond boy. Said blond boy was up, leaning over the side of the bed with his one hand gripping the railing, coughing so hard it even made _his _throat and chest hurt to listen to it. And the blood. Goddamn the _blood._ It was everywhere around Edward: On the floor, on the bed, on the boy himself. And he just kept coughing it up. His heart and stomach clenched at the scene.

"I got the water, Grannie!" The little blond girl pushed in the door past him, wearing a different dress and carrying a tub with water sloshing up over the sides.

Finally, Ed's coughing slowed, then stopped. His chest and shoulders heaved with his labored breathing, body trembling from exertion.

"You, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. While you're here, make yourself useful. Rub this along his face to cool him off and bring his fever down. Winry, come with me; we have to clean this up and change his sheets." Pinako shoved a cold, wet rag in his hands as she walked back out of the room.

"This wouldn't be happening if he'd just stop pushing himself so hard." Winry snapped as she obediently followed her grandmother.

Roy stood there, blinking for a few moments, before he stepped over to Edward's bedside. The boy had flopped back onto his pillow, practically passed out. His chest was still heaving. The dark-haired man gently- just slightly hesitantly- wiped the cool cloth across the young alchemist's forehead. Edward made a small sound- both pained and begging at the same time- as he cracked open one tired eye. There it was. That beautiful, fierce, determined fire; he loved it so, so much.

"R-Roy." Ed panted, voice as weak and scratchy as it could be. The man's heart nearly stopped, then clenched tight and beat double-time.

_Not because of anything like... that. I don't love an eleven year old. _"Don't die on me yet, kid."

_Oh my god. I love a twenty-five year old. _"Not part of the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! You thought somebody was gonna die, didn't you? I fooled yaaaaaaa! xD<strong>


	6. Off Days

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So... Amber really wanted Edward to wear the thong. And I was gonna do this even before she like... demanded he wear the thong. I had it in my head, I just had to write it. YAY EDDO IN A THONG! =D  
><strong>

**Title: Off Days (Part two of _Lingerie_)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Cross-dressing (kinda... yeah.) Mentions of sex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days he didn't have to get up at five in the morning, force Edward out of bed, and drive all the way to Central Headquarters- which wasn't all that far, but so early in the morning, it felt like hundreds of miles- were, by far, his favorite days. He could get up whenever he wanted, leaving the blond sprawled out over their bed, and laze around with a cup of coffee; when Ed woke up, they'd read books from his personal collection or go out into the town, slipping into shops and cafes. Then they'd come home, shower, and break some bed slats. Of course, they did that every night, so long as one of them didn't fall asleep or have something to do, so that wasn't anything new.<p>

On this particular morning, Roy was seated at the kitchen table, legs crossed, newspaper in his hands, and a mug of coffee- his second cup and it was still deliciously warm- on the tabletop right at his elbow. He'd left Edward asleep on the bed nearly an hour ago. On their off days, he usually slept until lunchtime, when his stomach absolutely demanded he get his lazy ass out of bed and eat something.

This was why, when he heard automail clink quite loudly and deliberately against his kitchen floor, he looked up and was shocked to see an only-slightly-drowsy Edward, flesh fingers buried in the loose golden locks at the top of his head. He was wearing nothing but one of Roy's button-up shirts; it was buttoned wrong, and it hit two inches or so below his crotch. Which didn't leave much to the imagination (not that he had to _imagine_ what was under there; he _knew _what was under there.) Not to mention there were no boxers peeking out from under the shirt, meaning his gorgeous blond wasn't wearing any underwear, as he didn't own a single pair of briefs. (Not that he'd wear them anyways, as he'd already so clearly expressed.)

"Good morning." he finally mumbled, just about to turn back to his paper and coffee. Before he could read even a word, though, the paper was taken from his hands and placed- more like tossed- on the table. He was about to complain, but a certain blond straddled his hips, taking his hand and placing it on the scarless thigh as he settled down.

"Do you know what I'm wearing under here, Roy?" Edward asked, voice husky in that sexy 'Get in bed with me... _now_' way that the dark-haired man couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried.

"Nothing." Roy answered, swallowing hard. His throat had suddenly gone dry when intense golden eyes had locked with his own.

"Think again, perv." The blond slid his hand up farther, along the curve of his butt. He felt smooth flesh, and... A smirk slowly spread across features, glinting evilly in his dark eyes.

"I thought you said no."

"Want me to take it off?"

"I'd rather you didn't." He pushed the hem of the shirt up just enough to peek. "I knew you'd look sexy in that." he purred, inching his fingers in the back of the lacy, red thong- Edward must have swiped it out of his desk drawer before they came home the night before- the blond had slipped on, tossing away his pride and dignity (not that anybody else would ever know about it.) Just for him. "Goddammit, I love you."

"Prove it to me, love." Ed breathed, guiding Roy's fingers as he placed a hand on his lover's cheek, locking their lips together.

Later, Roy decided they needed to have more off days... and more thongs.


	7. Elrics

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**I just randomly got this idea. Not much of a background story for it...  
><strong>

**Title: Elrics  
>Rating: M (To be safe.)<br>Warnings: Foul language. Sex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, dammit! You've been in there forever! Other people need that bathroom, too, ya know!" Breda yelled for the hundredth time, banging his fist against the door to the bathroom at Central Headquarters.<p>

"Nngh, yes! Roy, god, right there! Oooo!" was his only reply, along with a throaty moan. It only served to piss him off further. To express this anger, he slammed his fist against the door a couple more times.

"Fine! I'll go to the bathroom on the other side of the goddamn building!" Just as he yelled it and turned around to do just that, Hawkeye marched by with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Might not want to do that. Not that it would do you any good, anyways." She paused, brows pulling together as she frowned.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, acutely aware of the panting and cursing and moaning coming from the door behind him.

"Havoc and the other Elric have that bathroom tied up."

"I can't even piss around here because of those sex-addicted Elrics!" Breda growled. Really having to take a leak and not being able to do so pissed a person off quick.

"Quit bitching just 'cause you can't get some!" Roy yelled from the bathroom, voice nearly breaking and pitching in a few places.

Breda's palm slapped loudly against his forehead.


	8. Wounds

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**I got this idea while watching the newest episode of House. It's random, I know. But I kinda like it. You should review and let me know if you do, too. =D  
><strong>

**Title: Wounds  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Some people might find the following content disgusting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quite a lot of his blood was on the floor, pooled around him in large, sticky splotches against the stark white porcelain. His fingers shook, and he was barely able to thread the needle and tie it off. Maybe what he was about to do wasn't the smartest thing ever. Hell, most of the shit he did wasn't the smartest stuff. What was one more stupid thing? After after all, he hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, instead hobbling off the back way, falling against the sides of buildings, to his dorm room.<p>

"Ungh." he groaned, shoving the needle into one jagged edge of the gaping wound his side. It hurt like hell, and blood poured over his fingers. They shook harder, especially the ones on his flesh, left hand. "Nnnnghyaaah!" he screamed as the needle pierced his skin again and again. He got the long wound half closed before his fingers were shaking so hard that, when he tried it again, he nearly ripped the skin open perpendicular to the original wound. A thin shin of sweat made his skin shine, but he was freezing cold; it was a weird feeling. The worst part was that he couldn't finish sewing up the wound. "Dammit, I need help."

The blond pushed himself up to one hand and his knees, the other hand pressed hard to the still-bleeding wound in his side. He crawled out of the bathroom, knocking the phone off of the table in the hall. Using his bloodied hand, he grabbed the receiver and held it to his ear, dialing with the automail hand. It rand so many times he was convinced nobody would pick up. Finally, the line clicked.

"Colonel Mustang's office. May I help you?"

"Put Roy on the phone."

"Bu-"

"It's Edward Elric! Just do it! _Now_!" he screamed, gritting his teeth in agony. There was silence, a quiet muttering, and then the call was redirected.

"Roy Mustang."

"Roy. I need you right now. If you don't hurry up and get over here, I _will _die." Then he slammed the phone down, a gargled cry wrenching from his throat.

*~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

As far as Roy could tell, there were two possibilities: Either something was really wrong with Edward, or he was a very good actor. Either way, the colonel immediately got up and packed up his things and left, nodding a goodbye to Riza and not offering an explanation- mostly due to the fact that he wasn't so sure what was going on himself. The dorms were on the grounds, so it only took a few minutes to walk to them. Having been over to Edward's room many times, he was able to go right up to it. No answer to his knock, so he went right in. What he saw took his breath away... and not in the way he was hoping.

Edward was slumped against the wall in the hall, shirt off, and a wound against his skin, only half-sewn shut. There was blood everywhere. His skin was pale, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"We need to get you to the hospital." the dark-haired man rasped, fear gripping his heart.

"No hospital. Just finish it."

"I can't do that, Ed. You need a real doctor." Roy stooped down, gathering the weak alchemist in his arms.

"No! I don't want to! I'll finish it myself if I have to."

"You're shaking like a leaf, and weak as a newborn colt. You're going."

"I hate you."

Roy pecked him on the lips as he marched out the door, swallowing the fear in his throat. "I love you, too."


	9. Living Is Harder Than Dying

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**1) A bunch of people have been asking what happened to Edward in the last drabble. To be honest, I hadn't thought about it that much, cause it was mainly about him trying to stitch himself up and not being able to finish it. But, I /do/ know that he got in a fight- I dunno who with- and he got stabbed. He called the military to clean up and stuff, then stumbled away.**

**2) What was this one inspired by? The song 'Angels On The Moon' by Thriving Ivory. It's an amazing song. You should listen to it. Also, I don't really like the ending all that much, but I couldn't really decide /how/ to end it, so I did it like this. (Which made me really sad, because the last one turned out like... /exactly/ how I wanted.) Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Title: Living Is Harder Than Dying  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Sadness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down my pale, warms cheeks. The shards of my heart trembled in my chest as the organ valiantly continued to bead, even though it was in a million pieces. For a while, every part of my body had hurt. Now, though, everything was blissfully numb. Alphonse wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. The cold, limp hand I was holding nearly slipped out of my grasp and I gripped it tighter, crying harder and refusing to let go.<p>

"He was sick for a long time, Mr. Elric." _It's not fair! He's mine! You can't take him away from me like that! _"The cancer had spread. It couldn't be removed, and her refused treatment. I assumed he'd told you." The doctor's words weren't at all soothing; in fact, the made me want to scream at him. Tell him to shut the hell up and ask why the fuck he didn't save the only man I'd ever loved, or at least told me that he was dying so I would have known not to leave him.

"R-Roy!" I sobbed into my brother's chest, stomach clenching.

"Mr. Elric, he-"

"Just leave me alone! You let me die! This is your fault!" My eyes, angry and still pouring tears, narrowed at the doctor.

"Whenever you're done." the old man mumbled, nodding and walking out of the swinging doors. My knees buckled. Alphonse slid to the floor with me. I still refused to let Roy's dead hand go.

"He can't be gone! I can't live without him!"

"It'll be okay, Ed. M-maybe it was for the best."

"Then maybe I should go with him." I snapped, wiping my tears off on my sleeve and kissing my lover's hand. Maybe following him was best. Because, no matter what anyone said, I had nothing more to live for, and I couldn't even pretend to go on without him; nothing they said could stop me. I'd made up my mind.


	10. Never Leave

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So, we had finals this week. Yay finals. I passed them, in case you were wondering. But I had to sit in a different classroom every little while for two hours. -.- (1st period: 2 hours; 3rd period: 2 hours; 5th period: an hour for lunch, except today where I stayed there for three hours; and 6th period: two hours (yesterday.)) Now that I've told you what you didn't care to know, what I'm getting to is: I had nothing to do after testing, so I wrote drabbles. I couldn't get my mind around my other stories, so you got drabbles. Inspiration for this: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. Yes, I get most of my inspiration from songs.  
><strong>

**Title: Never Leave (A.K.A: Awww! ={D-insert greater than sign here-, copyright this smiley and alternate title to Susannah, who suggested this be the title the moment she got through reading it.)  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Lotsa cuteness, slight bit of sadness. **

* * *

><p>Even if it was after-hours and there was no telling what he'd walk in on, a certain blond alchemist didn't hesitate to shove the door to Roy Mustang's office open as hard as he could. The sight that met him was far from whatever he'd been expecting. There was no leggy blond in a tiny, tight miniskirt perched on his desk, tilting a small glass of whiskey against the general's lips. It was just Roy, turned nearly completely away from the door in the chair behind his desk. The only light came from the moon outside the window. The pale rays glinted off the crystal glass, only about half full of amber-brown liquid, and the tears on his cheeks.<p>

"R-Roy?" he stuttered, the only sound in the otherwise dead-quiet room.

"What do you want, Fullmetal?" It wasn't Roy's voice; it couldn't be. It was too weak; too rough and defeated. But it was, and it made Edward suddenly feel cold; worry and fear tainted the blood racing through his veins, too fast now that his heart had sped up.

"My... I c-came... Are you alright?" he asked, worry flooding his voice as well. The report under his arm was forgotten as he stepped forward. He got as far as the front of the desk- even dropped the folder on it so that it wasn't in his way- before the older man finally looked at him. Those dark eyes were so, so sad; Ed's heart ached in his chest at the look.

"Just do what you came to do and get out." There was no bite to the words. They were flat and slow, as if it was a challenge to form them. But the blond just frowned and moved a bit closer.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he replied stubbornly.

"Just get ou-"

"No!" Then, he did something he never thought he'd do: The Fullmetal Alchemist hugged Roy as hard as he could, burying his face into the man's soft, dark hair. The other tensed, but after a few moments, he relaxed a bit, wet cheek resting against Ed's chest. "Roy. Please tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I... I just do!" Ed snapped, not sure of a reason himself. Roy didn't say anything; didn't even make a sound. But he could feel tears, warm and salty, soaking through to his skin.

After standing there like that for many minutes, the older man finally mumbled, "You never left." The blond frowned, stroking his fingers through the long strand of hair at the back of the other's head.

"W-well, I guess I'll g-go then." he mummered, slipping out of his superior's embrace. He only got a couple of steps before strong, thin fingers caught his warm, flesh wrist.

"I never wanted you to leave." Sad black eyes met his own as the dark-haired man breathed the words, and Edward's heart lurched in his chest.

"I'll never leave, then... if you want."**  
><strong>


	11. Blind

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So, again, a drabble written when I was through with my finals. Not much background on this. It was inspired by What It Takes by Aerosmith. And that's about it... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Blind  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Maybe a bit of sadness for Eddo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Riza was off today. Damn, Ed hated the days she was off now. It meant there was always some new slut perched on the edge of Roy's desk, whispering in his ear or giggling at something he'd said to her. It made him sick to his stomach. That used to be him up there.<p>

The brunette giggled again; it must have been the hundredth time. After about fifty, Edward had started twitching. Her laugh was extremely annoying. By now, he couldn't take it anymore. He scribbled his signature on one last sheet of paper- his penmanship had gotten increasingly illegible as the day wore on- and gather the stack up. Only when he got to his superior's desk did the man spare a glance at him.

"What do you need, Fullmetal?" he drawled, returning his attention to walking his fingers up the girl's thigh.

"I'm finished." The blond dropped his stack of papers on the desktop. Roy didn't look back up at him. Ed let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Look, I feel like shit. Can I got back to my dorm?" That got a reaction. Worried, dark eyes lifted to him, a single, perfect brow raising.

"Uh, yeah. You can. Are you alright?"

The younger alchemist, already turned towards the door, glanced back over his shoulder. It was only a side view, but the pain in his eyes should have been obvious; Roy Mustang didn't see it. Never saw it. It made Ed want to hate him, but he never could. "No." Then he turned back and shuffled out of the office, hands buried deep in his pockets.

The general's unit, all seated at their desks, frowned after the young soldier. Fuery had been the first to notice the brokenhearted glances Edward cast at Roy; the _I still love you. I can't let you go. How could you forget me? _in his eyes every time he looked at the older man. Havoc and Fallman weren't far behind , noticing at about the same time. Breda had been the last to notice. But Riza- dammit, Ed wished so bad that she was here- had known from the beginning; she'd caught the blond in the bathroom, holding his stomach as he silently sobbed and slammed his flesh fist against the wall until his knuckles split and bled.

"You're blind, Mustang." Havoc mumbled as he got up and followed Edward out of the door. Roy looked up again, fingers just under the hem of the girl's tight skirt. His eyebrows pulled together questioningly, staring after the smoker.

"What the hell's he talking about?" the general asked, corners of his mouth tugging downward. Fuery, Fallman, and Breda stared at him silently, disbelief written on their faces.

"You haven't noticed?" It was Fuery who'd finally broken the silence.

"Noticed _what?_ What the hell has everyone realized that I haven't?"

"Ed!" Fuery never got angry; never raised his voice. But he liked Edward, and he couldn't stand seeing the blond so torn up and hurting. "Have you even _looked _at him since you broke his heart?" He saw Roy jolt, and he knew he'd struck a chord. "You haven't, have you? I'm not surprised." The glasses-wearing man shoved himself up out of his seat and stomped out of the room.

"What are they talking about, Roy?" the girl asked, dancing her fingers up the older man's chest. The dark-haired man didn't answer. He was gaping at the door, mind reeling. What were they talking about? Looked at Edward? Of course he'd looked at the blond. He had to; he worked with the boy! And he hadn't broken his heart! Had he? 

"I'll be back." he told the girl, jumping up out of his seat and racing after the other. **  
><strong>


	12. My Own Person

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Well, I was listening to music from The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. He Lives In You inspired this, except it's not like the song goes. xD Austin (Myko on here) helped me with the ending. I was having a lot of trouble with it. THANK YOU FOR THE HELP! You can join my family any time you like. =3 You wouldn't have this story for forever without him; thank him and read his stories! Do it NOW! **

**So, yeah. I've almost got the last chapter of How Do I Say 'I Love You?' done. But I couldn't write with this in mind. So I did it. Also, my eye will not quite twitching. -growls- I want an eye patch like Roy's so it can rest! T-T Anyways, enjoy and review! =D  
><strong>

**Title: My Own Person  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Foul language. Shounen-ai. Cuteness. Feel sad for Edward. Feel sad for him!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You look just like your father! I see him in you, you know. <em>

_You're great, just like him. Maybe one day, you'll reputation will be as great as his.  
><em>

_You must be his son! Oh, I can definitely see him in you. You must have loved him very much. _

"Shut up. All of you, just shut up. Don't compare me to _him._" Edward growled. In the quiet bathroom, it sounded far too loud even to his own ears, then it was silent. The next thing he knew, the glass from the mirror in front of him was tinkling to the floor, and his flesh hand was stinging. He looked up. His hand was in the frame the glass had been in only moments before and there were gashes in the delicate skin. The moment he jerked his hand back, the door was shoved open. Half of Mustang's unit- including the Lieutenant General himself- was standing there, gaping at him as if he were a sideshow freak.

And he could only stare back, cradling his bleeding hand to his chest. Finally, he opened his mouth and stammered, "I-I have t-to go to th-the i-infirmary." Then he fled through the gap they made for him, and they continued to stare after him.

"What the hell was that?" Roy gasped, eyes wide.

"No clue." Havoc answered, still startled by the whole thing.

"Who's going to fix the mirror?" They both turned glares on Breda. "What?" Roy sighed and turned to follow Edward.

"I should go check on him. No telling what'll happen." There was the sound of clicking heels and an exasperated sigh.

"Colonel, the stack of files on your desk has nearly tripled in size. Kindly go finish your paperwork." Hawkeye's tone sounded cross, leaving no room for argument.

"After I finish this paperwork." Because how could he possibly check on Ed if his brains were spattered all over the wall?

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

The infirmary had let him loose long ago, but he couldn't go back to the dorm. He would feel the need to go straight to the shower, meaning he'd see his reflection in the mirror, the water, the tile. And he'd see Hohenheim in that reflection. It wasn't something he wanted to do. So he walked. Just walked, all around the building and the block, then wandered out to the town center, where all the shops were. There was a big fountain in the center; he flopped down on the edge to rest his aching automail leg. It was going to rain soon. The clouds seemed to be thicker every time he looked up at the sky.

So he looked down into the still water in the fountain. That was a mistake, too. His reflection was cast back at him, but all he saw was his father. He snarled at it, even as his eyes stung with tears. "I am _not _you! I will never _be _you! You do not live on in me!" he screamed at the reflection, then roughly drug his bandaged hand through the image. He looked away, shaking the water from his hand. Whatever it had been wrapped in- his entire palm, leaving room for the thumb which was the only part of the hand untouched, and almost all the way up his fingers- allowed the water to simply roll off. "Why do I see you when I look in the mirror instead of myself?" He dropped his hand in his lap. "Why am I you? Why can't I just be Edward, not Hohenheim?"

A hand on his shoulder, on his cheek startled him out of his skin. His arm tensed to punch, but a voice in his ear stopped him. "You'll always be Edward to me, you foolish boy." The man turned the young blond to face, shifting so as to make it easier. He pressed even closer, and large golden eyes widened impossibly.

"R-Roy?" he questioned, attempting to lean away. The hand on his shoulder slid down to his lower back, pulling him close.

"You are Edward Elric. You will never be anything like Hohenheim van Light was. Do not forget that." With that, he tilted the other's chin upwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, hesitant and asking permission. Edward didn't pull away, nor did he lean forward; it was an invitation, though he couldn't carry out the deed himself. So Roy kissed him, and he kissed back, inexperienced yet eager.

_I'm not Hohenheim. I never have been. I'm Edward- Roy's Edward._


	13. Exile

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Again, listening to music from The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. This particular one was inspired by the scene in which Not One of Us was sung and Kovu was cast out of Pride Rock in the second movie. Yeah... it just hit me. I hope you enjoy it anyways. =D  
><strong>

**Oh, and something else I wanted to say. -takes deep breath- TAMYOU, YOU ARE FUCKING RUBBING OFF ON ME! ALL THESE SAD STORIES! Granted, they're not as sad as yours, but they're still sad, and I think it's YOUR fault! But I love you anyways. =3**

**I never thought I'd write anything rated under T+... or even T! But still... ENJOY THE FRUITS OF MY LABOR!  
><strong>

**Title: Exile  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: You should feel sad for Edward. Very sad. Mentions of gay boy love. o3o  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"For the crimes you committed against the former Fuhrer, King Bradley, the council has passed judgement on you." Golden eyes leveled with the man speaking, hard and intense to hide the terror his stomach was letting him know he was ignoring by roiling and twisting. "Exile!" He felt tears well, felt them burn his nose and lump in his throat, but he didn't let it show. If anything, he stood taller and stared even harder at the man.<p>

"Yes, sir." he replied, loud and clear in the silent room, before turning toward the door at the back of the room.

"No!" The agonized exclamation from behind him made it even harder; it was Roy's voice, the man he'd so recently kindled a relationship with. Their love was subtle, but it was growing and becoming hard to ignore rapidly. No more, he supposed. For the elder man's place was here; he had to stay, to realize his goals and make this country a better place. So he simply swallowed hard and kept walking, steady and with his nose in the air. Mutterings, insults to him, followed his retreat.

"Disgrace."

"An outrage." The man started to make a hostile move; he flinched away, and the man stopped, smirking.

"For shame." The woman looked away from him, face twisted as if the mere sight of him made her ill.

"He's not one of us; who knows if he ever has been?"

"The boy asked for trouble the moment he came; I knew letting a child into the military was a mistake."

"We're not so blind to his lies anymore." This woman reminded him of his mother; her words stung almost as much as the judgement. But when she turned away, he thought he might die.

"Edward! No!" It was Roy again. This was even more agonized than the last. His heart shattered in his chest, pieces crumbling away like a fake Philosopher's Stone; it was at this point that he really did die on the inside, and living would become a painful challenge.

He opened the door, stepped out, and turned halfway to face the courtroom again. His eyes- sad, sad gold- landed on Roy, and Roy stared back. One corner of his mouth tilted up in a pitiful attempt at a smile. "Don't fret, Roy. I'll always be with you." Then he turned again and let the door shut; with that, the Alchemist of the People was gone.

Later that evening, when the heartbroken Colonel returned to his office to retrieve his coat and retire for the day, he found a single sheet of paper on his desk, laced in gold and written in blood red ink.

_As long as you remember me, they'll never completely cast me from this country. I love you, Fuhrer Roy Mustang._

_-Your Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add a tiny bit of an AN here to clear up something that might confuse people: the use of Colonel in the next to last paragraph and Fuhrer in the note when referring to Roy. Roy is a Colonel in this story; Edward is referring to him as Fuhrer to show that he believes in him, and he will always be Fuhrer to him. Cheesy, yeah. Tamyou's already pointed out that the last one was cheesy, too. xD**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao**


	14. Flexibility

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So... Our internet went out and I worked a whole lot on the sequel to The Heart Never Forgets. Didn't quite get it done, but I also had a few ideas for drabbles. This is one of them... I can't remember the rest right now. What inspired this, you might be asking? Supernatural, of course. Can't remember the exact episode, but it's in season three where Dean goes back to see Lisa and is talking about how she was a yoga teacher and very flexible. I remembered Ed was flexible and... voila! Enjoy!**

**Title: Flexibility  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Mentions of boyxboy sex. I... don't think there's any foul language in here... O.o**

* * *

><p>Roy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, attempting to focus on his work once more. And, again, he didn't succeed. The chatter from the table on the other side of the room slithered in and snipped- with a huge pair of Grand Opening ribbon-cutter scissors, no less- the thin string of concentration he'd woven. Right now, he really just wanted to <em>snap <em>and shut them up. But no; that wasn't something he could do.

"I swear, the things that woman can come up with. Roy, you really missed out, ya know." Havoc gloated, leaning back in his chair. Onyx eyes rolled again, a long breath ruffling the papers on his desk. "Come on, man. I mean, really? You picked the pipsqueak over Riza?"

"Not everything is about big boobs, Havoc." Roy snapped, leaning over his paperwork to try and end the conversation.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." The smoker turned back to the assembled group that was Mustang's unit- short one blond sniper. "So, anyways, like I was saying, you wouldn't believe it, but she's got a vivid imagination, Riza does."

The general snapped a folder shut, picked it up, and stalked over to the table. "File them." he ordered, dropping it between the four of them. "Now."

"And what about you, Roy? How's Ed in bed? Not as good as Riza, I'd imagine." Havoc had always dreamed of one-upping his superior in this department, and now he was sure that he'd finally done it.

"Open-minded." Roy replied, shrugging. "Just like he is in the lab and on missions."

"Really? That all?" Jean asked, smirking.

Roy, having already turned around and started walking back to his desk, stopped dead in his tracks, turned, and sneered at the blond man. "Have you forgotten," he leaned against the table and over the man he was talking to, "just how flexible Edward is? You've seen him fight, I remember." Havoc's mouth dropped open, cigarette falling out and rolling on the table. "The boy can bend in ways you can't even _imagine. _And, believe you me, he _does._"

He left dropped jaws and wide eyes in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Roy... Why do they keep staring at me like that?" a certain golden-haired alchemist, mission-weary and in desperate need of a shower, asked, pointing to the office crew. Half of which was openly staring at him, mouths open.<p>

"Don't. Even. Ask." Roy groaned to his desk.

"Well, okay then. Here's the report. See you at home?"

"See you at home." As soon as the words were out of his mouth and Ed had started towards the door, the stares were on _him. _He let out an exasperated sigh. _Why me?_


	15. Sparring

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**A second part was demanded, though I'm pretty sure this isn't the sequel you had in mind. =P If you're real nice, I might give you one. Either in drabble form or in one-shot form. Dunno yet. But, like I said, you gotta be real nice to me. =D I loooooo~ve you guys. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Sparring (Part 2 of Flexibility)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Mentions of boyxboy sex and naked Edward. Foul language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You sure you're up for this, Al? After all, you haven't had your body back that long. It's okay if you don't have enough strength back."<p>

"EEE~d! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" Alphonse's new, fleshy fist barely missed the side of his face. It was supposed to happen that way, he supposed, since he hadn't even tried to block it.

"Fine, fine, fine. So insistent." Edward kicked his leg up, aiming for the underside of his brother's chin. Al dodged it; he'd half expected him to, but the other half hadn't been sure he'd be as good at sparring now. The next punch had him reeling back, nearly landing on his butt on the pavement. Instead, he arched back, hands hitting the pavement, and threw his legs up the air, spreading them so wide his toes touched the ground on either side of him when Alphonse nearly kicked him over. His legs snapped closed, and he flipped over when his brother reared back to kick him.

He spun around... and stopped, eyebrows pulling together at the group of men staring at him, mouths wide open and eyes practically bugging out of their skulls. Al stopped mid-punch, turned halfway to look at what his brother was staring at. Then he looked back at Ed, whispering, "What are they all staring at you for?"

Ed shrugged and shook his head, dropping his arms. "Hey! What the hell are you staring for?" he asked loudly, stepping to the side so he could see them clearly. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. They looked like they were debating what _to _say. "I asked you a question, now answer it!"

"Is that what you do in bed with Roy?" Breda blurted, only to have four other hands- one being his own- slap over his mouth. Alphonse choked behind him, eyes threatening to run for cover. Ed gaped, sputtering.

"H-how... Wh-what..." Then his eyes narrowed and his mouth snapped closed. "MUSTANG!" he howled, stomping out of the lot, into the building, and back to Roy's office. He slammed the door open, steam practically pouring out of his ears. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU FUCKER?"

Roy- who had been in the process of hiding in the most manly way possible- froze, staring at his younger lover. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? Well how about this- YOU'RE NEVER SEEING ME NAKED AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!"

Roy gaped, speechless. _Whoever told... is so fucking dead._


	16. I'll Be There For You

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So, this is just a short little... song-fic/drabble (is that even a thing?) that I thought up when I was listening to I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi. Obviously, the words in bold and italics are lyrics to the song, which is- shocker- I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi. I do not own the song. It's Jon's. If you think it's mine, I'm sorry, but I would fail epically at writing a song. **

**Enjoy! (And Caroline, since you love Bon Jovi, ESPECIALLY YOU had BETTER review. And everybody else should, too. =D)  
><strong>

**Title: I'll Be There For You  
>Rating: K+ (To be safe.)<br>Warnings: I hope this makes you sad. =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I guess this time you're really leaving.<em>**

**_I heard your suitcase say goodbye._**

**_Well as my broken heart lies bleedin';_**

He heard the suitcase hit the floor next to the front door. His heart started to bleed in his chest, tearing in two. He tossed the covers back. The floor was cold against the bottom of his one flesh foot, the automail clinking extremely loudly against the hardwood. Roy stood at the front door, the suitcase he'd heard on the floor by his feet. For a moment, Edward just stared at him. This was the end, he supposed. The end of them.

"I guess you're really leaving this time... aren't you?" he asked, and even he heard the tremble in his voice. There was silence for a moment. The general didn't even look at him until he spoke.

**_You say true love it's suicide._**

**_You say you've cried a thousand rivers,_**

**_And now you're swimming for the shore._**

"Yes. Ed... true love... it's suicide. We're just slowly killing ourselves. I've cried over this, enough to fill a thousand rivers. Now I've just got to save myself. And, in doing so, you, too." He picked up his suitcase and turned to the door. "I'm sorry... but this is goodbye."

_**You left me drowning in my tears,**_

_**And you won't save me anymore.**_

The moment the door clicked shut, the tears began to pour relentlessly down Ed's cheeks. He choked, putting a hand to his throat. Roy wasn't hear to save him this time. He wouldn't change his mind and turn around. Wouldn't wipe his eyes and try his tears. Wouldn't hold him and whisper that it was okay; he was there now. No. He was all alone in this empty house, sobbing and choking and drowning in tears and the blood his torn heart was filling his body with.

**_Now I'm praying to God _**

**_You'll give me one more chance, boy._**

There wouldn't be another chance. He'd wasted them all. He hadn't been there for Roy when he needed him. When he wanted him. He'd been off on godforsaken missions, running around, and he hadn't wanted to be anywhere but there. He loved the general to death, yes, but he was also a free spirit and didn't like to be tied down. That didn't mean he'd wanted Roy to leave him. So he prayed. Prayed his love would come back to him and give him just one more chance. He could be happy here, never going anywhere else. For Roy, he could.

**_I'll be there for you,_**

**_These five words I swear to you._**

**_When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you._**

**_I'll be there for you. _**

**_I'd live and I'd die for you._**

For Roy, and only for Roy, he'd made promises he'd always intended to keep: _'I swear, I'll be there for you; always.' 'When you breathe, I'll be the air you inhale.'__'Baby, I'm living for you. And I'd die for you in a heartbeat, no doubt about it.' _But he hadn't been there. And he hadn't been Roy's air. He hadn't been living for his lover, either; he'd selfishly been living for himself. Now he had to wonder if he'd even die for him.

"B-but I l-loved him!" And that was one thing he said... that he'd never lied about. **_  
><em>**


	17. Take This Ring

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**I was watching Eureka earlier. There was a little recap, and it had something about Jo and Zane's relationship that Zane doesn't remember. So, yeah, this is just a short drabble based on that. Parallel world. And all. You can read it now. I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, what happened to my sailor's mouth? I haven't used cuss words in so many drabbles in a row! D=  
><strong>

**Title: Take This Ring  
>Rating: K+ (To be safe.)<br>Warnings: This one might make you kinda sad, too. Why all the sadness from me? Hell if I know. I think it might be because... no more Harry Potter. D=  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roy... didn't remember him. Didn't remember them. Hell, he wasn't even in the right world. Of course this Roy wouldn't be the same as the Roy from <em>his <em>world. This Roy still thought of him as a child, and had absolutely no feelings for him other than a subordinate. It ripped his heart to shreds and made him want to die.

Edward swallowed hard, tightening his hands in his pockets. He was standing right outside of Roy's house, staring at the door. He was scared; no, scratch that, he was terrified and nervous and he so did not want to do this. His teeth dug into his bottom lip roughly, gnawing at it until he forced himself to let go of it. If he walked up to the door with a bloody lip, Roy would be even more confused... and possibly worried. So he trooped quickly up the stairs and knocked roughly on the door before he could even think to change his mind. That was when Ed really started panicking. He tried it to hide it as best he could, but he was sure he wasn't doing a good job.

"I'm coming!" It was muffled slightly by the door, and he couldn't even hear the footsteps. So when someone very, very familiar was suddenly standing right before him, it was needless to say that he was startled out of his skin. "Fullmetal? How the hell do you know where I live? And... why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I just... do. And... That's not really important." Edward replied, shaking his head. He fingered the ring in his left pocket, running his fingers over the smooth surface for what would probably be the last time. "I've got something that I feel I need to give back to you. I... don't really have the right to keep it any longer."

"What the hell are you-" The general fell silent when Ed stuck his hand out, open palm up and something glinting in the middle of it. He just stared at it, not really knowing what it was.

"It's yours... Not mine. Not anymore. I want you to take it back. I just... I don't want it anymore." When the other made no move to take it, Ed reached out and grabbed his hand, flipping it over and dropping the ring into it. Then he closed Roy's fingers on it, gave them a pat, and let go of his wrist. "I'll see you later, okay?"

As Edward walked away, Roy looked down at what the blond had put into his hand. His eyes widened, head snapping up. By now, the other was at the end of the walk. "Hey! Where did you get this?" he called after him, reaching out as if to grab the younger man's arm.

Ed turned halfway, gave a sad smile. "You gave it to me, silly." And then he walked away, head down. Roy looked back to his hand, still shocked and confused. This was something he'd swore he'd never give away to anyone except the person he fell head over heels in love with, should that ever happen. So why did Edward have it? When did he give it to his subordinate? They never were _anything _other than subordinate and superior. Were they? If they weren't, then how the hell did Ed have this? It was the only thing he had left of his real parents. He'd never give it up willingly unless he truly loved the person.

In the center of his palm, glinting and beautiful in the dying sunlight, lay his mother's engagement ring.


	18. Spark

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Well, I think people wanted a sequel to Take This Ring, so... here you go. Eventually, there will be a sequel to Blind. As soon as I feel like writing it/decide exactly how I want it to go. So... yeah. Just letting you know. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Spark (Part two of Take This Ring)  
>Rating: T or something. I dun really know.<br>Warnings: May be some cussing. I dunno.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been days since Edward had bothered to show his face in the office; in fact, he hadn't stopped by since the day he'd showed up on Roy's front step and given him his mother's ring. Today, though, he had no choice; there was an assignment for him. Which Roy would be telling him about. It was bound to be a completely comfortable, easy conversation.<p>

Instead of storming in like he usually did, he snuck in behind Riza and her giant stack of papers, and proceeded to stay behind her. Until she took a sudden left and he was stuck standing in the middle of the floor with nothing to hide behind.

"Nice of you to join us, Edward. Didn't even hear you come in." Roy said without looking up from his paperwork. It was then that Edward noticed they were completely alone; Hawkeye had just closed the door behind her on her way out. "So, I suppose you want to read the file on your mission, eh?"

"... That's kind of why I'm here, yeah." Ed replied, shifting uncomfortably. He reached for the file his superior was now holding out, only to have it pulled away the moment his fingers brushed against it.

"How did you get my mother's engagement ring. You're not a thief, I know, and I'm pretty sure I never gave it to you. I don't remember it, at least."

Edward didn't say anything at all. His eyes skittered away, though, showing just how much he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Tell me."

"I did. Yesterday. You gave it to me."

"I did not!"

"It was a different time! A different... time line, or universe, or however the hell you want to look at it! Not... not this you. With this you... there's nothing. You don't look at me like the other you did. And I can't stand it! I don't want to be near you anymore! It _hurts!" _he finally replied, tired of hiding it and holding it in. "I want you to look at me like that. I want you to... to... Oh, forget it! Give the mission to someone else! I don't want it anymore!" When he was done with his loud explanation- no, he wasn't yelling, but he was close to it- he took a deep breath and turned on his heel, quickly marching to the door.

Before he could make it, though, someone caught his elbow and slowly spun him around, rubbing his eyes; they'd started to leak. Then, something absolutely impossible happened. Roy kissed him. And he felt it way more than he should have. Still, he pulled away and shook his head. No. This Roy wasn't the same Roy as the one he'd fallen in love with.

"No spark." he murmured, turning away again. Only to be pulled around once more and kissed deeply. And he couldn't deny it anymore; there was just as much a spark now as there was with the other Roy, so he kissed him back.


	19. Apps

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Lots of app commercials, including the one for Memphis Beat- or whatever the fuck the name of the show is- where the main guy says "I've got an app for that." and shoves his phone through a window. Which... gave birth to this. It's a really fucking stupid drabble, but I hope it at least makes you smile. xD Call me stupid if you want, though. I know I am.**

**Oh, yeah, and this is sort of modernized, so... yeah. (And, yes, I did re-upload just to put this. And to fix a small mistake in the actual drabble. I also added a bit on the second part, as it was unclear who was speaking to Edward.)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Apps  
>Rating: T (For just a little bit of cussing.)<br>Warnings: Like... one foul word. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get in?" Alphonse asked, staring at the locked window. It had been their only way in, and it had turned out to be locked as well.<p>

"Uhm..." Edward stared at the window, then looked down at the phone in his hand. It had been pulled out to put a call in to Roy, but now he had an idea. "I've got an app for that!" And he promptly slammed his phone into the window, shattering the glass... and the screen on his phone.

"Edward!"

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Edward, you know I love you, right?" Roy asked, sighing.

"... Yes..."

"But I want to know how the hell you managed to break a window, break your phone, _and _get arrested for breaking and entering!"

"... _I had an app for that!" _


	20. Reasons

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**So, when I published the drabble _Blind, _a load of people insisted upon a second part. I couldn't really give it; didn't have an idea and was being lazy. But now... well, here you have it! A second part! **

**I might give a third part. Just depends on if you want it. So, review and tell me if you want a third part, else how will I know?  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Reasons (Part Two of _Blind_)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward didn't look back. In fact, at the moment, he could barely see what was in front of him; his eyes were stinging and his vision was blurred. He was stumbling down the walk right outside of Headquarters, weaving in and out of soldiers who were heading inside. It was an attempt to escape the rain that everyone could tell was coming; dark clouds were gathering thick in the sky, and the whipping wind smelled like rain.<p>

It had even rained the previous night, leaving the sidewalk and road still slightly damp. Ed stepped off the edge of the sidewalk to cross the street, focusing on not bursting into tears in the middle of Central in front of his coworkers and other civilians. Which meant he was not paying attention to what he was doing, and he nearly walked right in front of a car. The moment the person behind the wheel sat on the horn, arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him back, the car barely missing him. He gasped, wet eyes widening.

"Th-thanks." he stammered without really thinking about it.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Fullmetal? You walked right in front of that car! Are you trying to kill yourself?" The voice was painfully familiar. He writhed out of the arms, spinning on the slick sidewalk and glaring at his savior, all the while trying to fight the tears still threatening him. Before him was none other than the only man he never wanted to see again; the man he wanted to hate with every ounce of his being, but just couldn't bring himself to. Roy.

"Why the fuck do you care?" he snapped angrily, fists tightening at his sides.

"Wha- Fullmetal, of course I care whether you kill yourself or not! You're my subordinate."

"Oh, of course! I should have known! You only care because it's your _job _to care! Should I quit and walk in front of a fucking _train, _you wouldn't give a damn. Would you, bastard?" Again, Edward spun, this time towards the road again, and stomped halfway across it before he heard that voice again.

"I would care no matter what!"

"What a load of bullshit! If you really cared, you wouldn't have broken up with me without explanation!" Edward screamed, turning back around when he was close enough to the curb that he wouldn't get run over. He saw the older man freeze. "You were just using me! I know that now! You never gave a _damn _about me! I thought... I thought you were the best thing that had ever happened to me; my very own Superman to throw the stars back into my black sky, to protect my heart from being broken, and to... to _save _me! But you wound up being just as bad as everyone else. You just wanted to use me for some reason or another, then toss me back to the sharks!" He was having this conversation, spilling everything from his heart, across a busy street in the middle of Central, screaming it for anyone and everyone around hear, and he didn't care.

"I was _not _using you!" Roy yelled back, anger coloring his voice and tinting his cheeks and eyes.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Edward wanted an explanation; after all, he did believe he deserved at least that. Without warning, his superior strode across the street, stopping when his chest was only inches from the shorter man's chin.

"Because I was afraid to fall in love with you."


	21. Afraid

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Well, I was going to wait a little while to put this up, but Tamyou guilted me into writing and publishing it by saying she would be off to her own HQ in a few hours. What can I say? I'm a nice authoress, so I went ahead and wrote this especially for her so she'll have something to think about on her long nights.**

**This... is the last part of _Blind. _Sad, huh? OH WELL!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Afraid (Part Three of _Blind_)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Foul language. Boyxboy cuteness... maybe?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had started raining. Much as he hated being out in the rain, with his wet bangs sticking to his face over his eyes, Edward couldn't move. He could do nothing but stare up at the man who'd finally given him the explanation he'd always needed. Now that he had it, though... he honestly didn't know what to do with it.<p>

"You're lying." he finally croaked, warm tears mixing with cool rain drops as they raced down his cheeks. "You're just messing with me again. I don't know why; you've already broken my heart!"

"I'm not lying, Edward." It had been so long since he'd called the young man by his real name, yet it still rolled off of his tongue easily and made his heart flutter; he may have said he hadn't wanted to fall in love with the blond, but the truth was... he already had. And that scared him.

"Don't call me that!" Ed pleaded, fists tightening at his sides again. "I fucking hate you." But they both knew it was a lie. "You never loved me; you never wanted to. I would have given you _everything! _I just... I wanted you to love me back..." he added weakly, voice dying off at the end.

"But I do." Roy placed a crooked finger under the shorter man's chin, lifting his face up to look at him. "I... fell in love you, Edward. From that first date, I just _knew _I loved you. But I was afraid. I didn't want to love anyone; I didn't think I was capable of such a thing. And loving you... it was the scariest thing I'd ever felt. So I fled. I broke it off and turned a blind eye."

"Quit fucking lying to me!" Edward didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be true. His heart still ached, was still reduced to trembling shards lying scattered in his ribcage.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Roy asked harshly, moving blond fringe out of leaking gold eyes so the younger could see him properly. "I've never said anything more truthful in my entire life." Then he kissed him, full on the mouth in the pouring rain, forcing every ounce of love he had for this boy into that one simple kiss. And Edward felt it, eyes wide at the pure... pure... _love. _What he'd always wanted from Roy. As it turned out, he'd had it all along; he'd just not seen it, been blind to it.

He pulled away for air, a sob ripping at his throat. The sound was filled with joy and distress, an odd combination. "I-I l-love you, t-too." he choked out, grabbing onto Roy's jacket.

"I've always loved you." Roy murmured, stroking his hands through wet hair. He was going to say more, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips. They weren't demanding. They weren't even eager, as they used to be. They just pressed against his gently, not even parting for a heated kiss.

So there they stood, in the middle of the sidewalk in front of Central Headquarters, rain soaking them to the bone, people driving by and staring at the two State Alchemists- the most famous of the lot, too- whose lips were firmly pressed together.


	22. Piano

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**Yes. Another drabble from me so soon after the last. BUT this one was eating me alive because I just LOVED this idea. So, I hope you enjoy it, too. **

**Also, I have to do another disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Your Song (part of which is in italics in the drabble) does not belong to me; it is Elton John's.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Piano  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: The cuteness... it just might reduce you to a pile of blubbering mush. Also, Edward on a piano. The mere thought of this always makes me swoon. So I made a drabble with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had a piano downstairs, right in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows facing the sprawling lawn, stables, and paddock. It was set atop a platform, gleaming white and beautiful. Roy wasn't even sure why they had it, to be honest. It wasn't like he played the piano; he'd never had time for things like music or instruments, though he'd have liked it very much. He had time for horses, which explained the stables, but only because his alchemy teacher had thought it would teach him responsibility; music, on the other hand, was considered silly and useless by the elder Hawkeye.<p>

Edward had cooed over the beauty for so long that Roy had finally given in and gotten the thing for him. As far as he knew, the blond had no idea how to play it, so he had to wonder why he had spent all that money on something neither of them would use.

It was an early Saturday morning- far too early to be up, in his own opinion- when he was walking downstairs that he finally realized just why Ed wanted the piano so badly. He froze halfway down the staircase, hand on the railing. Beautiful notes filled the living room and entrance hall, flowing smoothly and shifting just enough to be noticeable. Quietly, he continued down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. The piano was just visible from his vantage point, as was the person sitting at it and playing it: Edward. In seconds, he was completely captivated by the sound of the piano... and his young lover's voice.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy, if I did, I'd buy a big house where we could both live. So excuse me forgetting, but this things I do; see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." _

Unconsciously, while Edward was singing softly along to the music he was skillfully producing, Roy had silently made his way over to the piano. Their reflection was cast back in the window, and, suddenly, golden eyes lifted from the fingers dancing across the black and white keys to the window. He jumped nearly half a foot in the air, voice squeaking on the tail end of the word 'and.' He spun around on the bench, eyes wide from being startled and a light blush fanning out slowly from the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't know you w-were r-right th-there." he stammered, wringing his hands.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" was all Roy asked, taking a seat by him.

"I... My mom knew how to play the piano. Sometimes, I'd sit on her lap, and she'd teach me. I was a fast learner, so... I just picked it up. I kept playing even after she died, because it made me feel closer to her... Guess that sounds silly, huh?" His blush deepened, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I... I thought you'd think it was stupid." Edward muttered, staring at his hands in his lap. For a moment, they sat in silence, the dark-haired Fuhrer watching Ed and Ed watching his hands.

"Play for me some more." Roy requested, smiling slightly when the blond's head snapped up. Large eyes, surprised and questioning, surveyed his face, searching for any sign of mockery. Finding none, Ed's features softened under a smile and he turned back to the piano, lifting his hands to the keys once more.


	23. Knocking

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.)**

**One last drabble before I sleep. Don't know what exactly gave birth to this particular one, but I hope you like it all the same.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Knocking  
>Rating: M (to be safe)<br>Warnings: Cross-dressing. Spanking.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All Havoc could see was a maid's skirt- all black with white frills- that was way too short, mismatched legs, what must have been ten-inch black stilettos, and much as he didn't want to admit that it was what he saw, a lacy red thong disappearing between two firm, round ass cheeks. Oh, and blond hair. Lots and lots of blond hair. He assumed it was a girl; scratch that, he was <em>praying <em>it was a girl who just happened to have an automail left leg and be leaning over the Fuhrer's desk. Deep down, he knew it wasn't; for one, the Fuhrer was currently dating none other than Edward Elric. Who had an automail left leg and long, thick golden hair.

His frail hopes were dashed when the person bending over the desk glanced around, and it was most certainly Ed. Who was being spanked by the Fuhrer, if the hand that was drawn back was anything to go by. Roy, too, looked up and arched a brow at him.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Havoc was pretty sure he was incapable of anything that resembled speech or movement at the moment. He quickly disproved this theory when he choked out something unintelligible and fell back into the hallway, closing the door firmly behind him. He'd definitely have to remember to knock in the future... and now he needed something to get that mental image out of his head, for it was burned there.


	24. Model Walk

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**So, I just got back from another day at band camp, and I wrote this up. I dunno where the hell it came from, but I think you'll like it anyways.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Model Walk  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Cross-dressing. Hinting at... _stuff. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nobody was expecting it; absolutely no one. If there was one thing every soldier in the Amestrian military knew, it was that Edward Elric was incredibly prideful and protective of his dignity. Though he was dating another man, that didn't mean he was in any way flippant and girly; he did things for himself and was not reliant on anyone.<p>

So, when Edward strutted through the doors into the mess hall at lunch time wearing one of the women's military uniforms- skirt cut shorter than usual- it was unsurprising the every single soldier dropped _everything, _including their jaws. But the blond paid no mind to the sudden silence and the incredulous stares. He merely walked right up to Roy Mustang, smiled coyly as he batted his eyelashes, crossed his ankles as he bent over. The skirt was so short that everyone behind him could see his underwear- had he been wearing any. There was nothing under the skirt... unless he was wearing women's underwear, too. Skimpy women's underwear.

Biting his lip, Ed grabbed a very shocked Roy's collar and kissed him on the open mouth. Then, abruptly, he pulled away, murmured something that only the people closest to Mustang could hear- _You taste good.- _then walked out again, hips still swaying as they'd been when he'd come in. Every pair of eyes went to Roy, who was frozen in his seat with his eyes as wide open as his mouth.

Without warning, he vaulted out of his seat and raced after the blond, screaming, "Edward!"

Needless to say, no one dared to enter Roy's office all day.


	25. Last Words

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**I just watched the latest episode of FMA (I'm watching it on Adult Swim) and got this idea at the very end of the episode. It has spoilers, so... DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE! Thanks. ^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Last Words  
>Rating: K+<br>Warnings: _... _Deconstruction? Oh, and spoilers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The moment he saw the transmutation circle, he knew exactly what it meant. He also knew he couldn't stop it. His voice caught in his throat; his joints locked up, freezing right where he was. And Edward was forced to watch in silence as the crazed man pressed his hands to the floor. Light flashed. The brainless men around the doctor were slowly deconstructed.<p>

And then, right under him... the floor opened up; a single eye stared up to the ceiling. Long black arms reached out, grabbed onto him tight. Finally, he gasped, finding his voice again. Behind him, Scar, Riza, and Roy looked on in shock; there was nothing that could be done. The Gate had him in Its grasp again. He could already feel himself being deconstructed again; it was so familiar and so... painful. That was one part he didn't remember very well. He did the only thing he _could _do: He screamed in agony as his body was slowly taken away from the world of the living once more. His voice gave out on him. He stopped to take a breath.

"No... Fullmetal!" The voice came from directly behind him, and it was Roy's. In his chest, his heart jerked.

_Roy... He actually cares about me. I have a chance! If only... _His eyes narrowed. He reached out to the crazed doctor whose name he didn't know, but that arm was deconstructed right before his eyes. There was nothing he could do. His chance to be with Roy slipped from his grasp. "You bastard!" he growled at the doctor. And then... everything was white.


	26. Secrets

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Okay, so, I was watching the season finale of In Plain Sight the other day, which gave me this idea. There will be AT LEAST one more part.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Secrets  
>Rating: K+<br>Warnings: Mpreg.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward put a hand on the stairs to push himself to his feet, watching Roy's back as he walked to his girlfriend of a month. As he stood, he grunted and placed his other hand on his over-sized stomach, trying not to stumble. He took a step... and an excruciating pain flared up in his lower stomach. He gasped loudly, then ended it with a groan as he doubled over. "Roy!" he exclaimed desperately, taking a step back. The dark-haired man turned around to look at him, and when he saw what was happening, raced to the young man's side and helped him to sit back on the stairs.<p>

"No." Ed gasped, squeezing his eyes shut when he was hit with another wave of pain. "It's too soon."

Roy shook his head, still holding onto the other and trying to help him. "It's not; people go into labor at thirty-two weeks all the time."

"I'm not ready!" the blond insisted, on the verge of tears. He grabbed onto his shirt, letting out a noise between a groan and a sob. There were more people rushing around him now, including the girlfriend. His other hand wrapped around Roy's wrist. Whatever else happened, he didn't want the man to leave his side. After all, Roy was his baby's father. Not that Edward had told him that, because the new young Fuhrer didn't even recall having had sex with the blond- promoted to Colonel. Now he had a good thing going with this girl, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Ed, you'll be fine. Trust me. I... I won't leave your side, okay?"

At that, Edward glanced up at the man, then nodded slowly. "O-oka-Ah!" he hissed, hand firmly on the side of his stomach.

"I won't leave." Roy repeated, stroking his cheek.


	27. Riding the Mustang

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**At lunch last week, Elizabeth gave me this idea. So I wrote it for you. Also, I hate being sick. I've now resorted to randomly sticking tissues up my nose to stop it from running. This only makes me nose hurt worse. -.- But enough about me.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Riding The Mustang  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Stupidity. Looooooots of stupidity.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward stared intently at Roy's back from behind, waiting for the right moment. The man was carrying on a conversation with Havoc and seemed to be completely unaware of his youngest subordinate (and lover) practically stalking him. When Roy started laughing, Ed decided that it was the perfect time to make his move.<p>

As quietly as one could with an automail leg, he ran up behind Roy, without the man noticing, and jumped on his back. Needless to say, the man froze where he was, and Havoc stared at him like he was insane. He grinned evilly and winked at Havoc, securing his legs around the other's waist.

Then he proceeded to slam his heel into a part of Roy's lower stomach and point ahead of them with a gleaming automail index finger. "Onward, Mustang! Go, go, go!" he ordered, loud enough for the whole side of the building to hear.

He was never making a bet with Alphonse again.


	28. Let the Games Begin

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**I don't even know where this came from...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Let The Games Begin  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Mentions of sex. Idiots betting. Mentions of practical slavery.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How about this then? The next person to walk through that door," the young soldier pointed to the double doors leading in and out of the mess hall, "will be the prize we fight for."<p>

"What had started out as a small bet between two young, new soldiers had turned into an all-out battle between nearly every soldier that had the misfortune to be in the mess hall that afternoon, Roy Mustang being one of the unlucky few that had somehow been dragged into it. The bet, you ask? Who could go without sex the longest.

While many of the soldiers were extremely interested- what with them being men and feeling the need to prove themselves in every way imaginable- and intently watching the door, Roy continues to sign the stack of paperwork he'd had no choice but to bring along with him. A firm woman with a gun could be scary. Riza was scary enough without her gun. While everyone else was paying close attention to the doors- praying for a pretty female soldier in a short skirt with blond hair, bright eyes, and big boobs- the general took a bite of his sandwich and scribbled a messy signature at the line on the bottom of the paper.

That was about the time the doors flew open and everyone fell absolutely silent. Roy was about to look up to see who was 'the prize' when he heard, "Hey, Mustang! I-" The voice was entirely unmistakable, but he still looked up at the blond boy, who was now frozen on the spot. For once, he looked rather decent, wearing a dark button-up and a pair of jeans, hair pulled up into a tight ponytail.

"Okay then!" the man who'd started it all announced, striding over to the young Elric and clap a hand on the other's shoulder. "Whoever wins gets to do as they wish with him for three days. Alright with you?"

Roy expected Edward to say 'no' right then and there since he'd been given a choice, but he saw hesitation and deliberation in those bright golden eyes, and then a slow nod. A few people dropped out right then; after all, everyone saw him as the foul-mouthed, ill-tempered kid who really had no place in the military, even if he was, by now, a solid eighteen years old. Most stayed to prove themselves, though.

Roy, on the other hand, would have liked to claim he stayed merely to protect the boy from whatever some of the other perverted idiots would force him to do, but Roy Mustang was not and never would be a liar. Sure, that might have had something to do with it, but he really just wanted Edward all to himself for three days.


	29. The Winner

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**'Kay. There'll be other parts to this. Not sure how many, though. **

**Also, I just tried to overcome my fear of EdWin! ^^ ... I failed. Miserably. I'll have nightmares tonight. T-T  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Winner (Part two of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Mentions of boyxboy. Foul language. Slave Edward~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell where you thinking saying yes to that, Fullmetal?" Roy snapped as he strode to his office. Edward wasn't far behind, fidgeting uncomfortable as he tried to come up with an answer.<p>

"We-well, you and Al and... well, everyone are always telling me that I should stop being so... me-ish and try to get along with other people better..." he finally replied, watching his hands as he trooped into the general's office and settled down on the couch.

"Yes, well, we didn't mean like this!"

"What's done is done!" Edward snapped, sitting up straighter. "What do you care, anyways? You wouldn't even last two days, so you're going to be out of the bet soon enough. And then you won't have to even think about me." With that, he stormed out of the room. Roy sighed and buried his face in his hands.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Within the end of the week, the only people left were the original betters... and one General Roy Mustang. Needless to say, Edward was shocked- and silently praying that Roy would be the one to win. No matter what he'd said the day the bet had been made, he _did _want it to be Roy. For one, he actually knew Roy, and he didn't know the other two men. And, if he were being completely honest, he had a... little bit of a crush on the general.

So, when he walked in on the two soldiers getting it on in the file room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then froze. He was officially Roy's slave for three days. He gulped as he slowly made his way to Roy's office and pushed the door open. The dark-haired man looked up from his papers.

"... You won. Make me your slave."


	30. The Truth

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Yeah. This has a second part. I think some people wanted it. If not, you got it anyways. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Truth (Part two of Secrets)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Mentions of boyxboy. Foul language. Mpreg.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken hours of pain and thrown insults. Roy couldn't feel his hand, and Edward was too exhausted to feel anything. Though, he did have sense enough to regret begging Roy to stay with him; he now wished he'd been too embarrassed. Not because he'd hissed and growled insults at anyone who'd had the audacity to even try to calm him. Not because he'd broken into tears and was so sweat he was glistening and could no longer keep a hold on Roy's hand.<p>

Because now he had a baby in his arms, one that was still whimpering slightly, and he had some of Roy's features. For example, his eyes were shaped the same way. The baby- whose name was Ashton, as determined by Ed mere moments after the birth- had his father's hair color and nose.

"Edward..." Roy was cradling his numb hand in the one that still had feeling, his eyes on the newborn settled in the younger man's arms. "Do you know who the father is?" he asked quietly, only to have exhausted, angry gold eyes shoot up to him.

"Of course I do! What do you think I am? A whore? Think I've had sex with so many people I don't even remember who?" Edward snapped, bouncing Ashton lightly.

"No! I don't think that! I just... wanted to know... Who's the father?" Roy asked hesitantly, worried that Edward would fo off on him. The eyes on him widened and the anger disappeared.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"It sure as hell is! He looks like me!" the Fuhrer snapped harshly, causing the blond to freeze right where he was. In his arms, Ashton had fallen asleep, breath coming quietly from between his parted lips. "_Why _does he look like me, Edward?"

The younger man looked away, shaking his head. "I was never going to tell you..."

Roy's heart stuttered in his chest, threatening to stop before it began to beat double-time. "So... Y-you mean... he _is _m-mine?"

"Yeah..."

The young Fuhrer didn't say anything for a long while. "When did this happen? Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Edward laughed bitterly. "The night you became Fuhrer. You remember? Celebration party? Alcohol? Yeah, it ended with us having sex on your desk, me being knocked up, and you not remembering a damn thing." At the second question, he paused to think it over, watching his new son. "You're Fuhrer now. You have a very different reputation to uphold. And now you've got a girlfriend. She has no kids, and she's respectable. You don't need an illegitimate child and... well, someone like me. So I chose to do what was best for you and keep my mouth shut. I'd no idea he'd look so much like you, though..." He'd thought- more like hoped- that the baby wouldn't look enough like Roy for it to be obvious, but things never did work out how he wanted them to.

"Damn idiot." It wasn't spoken harshly. More like Roy was disappointed. Ed closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the man to snap at him and leave. "I guess my drunk self knew what I couldn't admit. Let me hold _our _son?" he asked, holding his arms out for the boy.

Edward, startled, was frozen for a moment before he carefully transferred Ashton to Roy's arms, still staring questioningly at the Fuhrer.

"I'll request that a nursery be prepared in a spare room at my home." Though he was talking to the other man in the hospital bed, his dark eyes were on their son, warm for once. "The both of you can move in the moment you're released."

"Wh-what?"

Roy laughed, those warm eyes flitting up the the golden-haired man's face. "Edward, this is our son. And, if you'll have me, I'd like to be in both of your lives. _Completely _in your lives."

Ed blinked, shocked silent. After a few moments, he was finally able to stutter, "O-okay."


	31. The First Day

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**This is going to wind up having a bunch of parts. Just letting you know.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The First Day (Part Three of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Mentions of sex. Foul language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This... was not what he'd expected. He'd expected forced sex, to have to do Roy's work for him, to cook and clean for the man. In all actuality, Edward imagined he'd prefer that- yes, <em>all <em>of it- to doing as he was now and simply sitting there, occasionally taking a signed document from Roy and setting it to the side in a neat pile. He heaved a long sigh, drawing the attention of a pair of dark eyes.

"Something wrong, Fullmetal?"

He wasn't going to say anything. He _really _wasn't. But damn his big mouth and outspoken disposition. "We're nearly through with my first day as your personal slave, and I've done nothing more than sit here and take your papers from you. Anyone else, and I imagine you'd be all the fuck over them. Do you like... not want sex with me?" he asked hesitantly, frowning. _'Cause I sure as hell want sex with you. _the blond added in his thoughts, biting his lip so it wouldn't accidentally slip out of his mouth.

"I have more respect for you than to force you into bed with me." Roy answered, not looking up from his work. There wasn't really any emotion in his voice.

"So you _do _want sex with me."

Roy dropped his pen on the desk and pulled his glasses off, sighing heavily. "What's all this about, Fullmetal?" he asked, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"W-well... I just... expected different than this." Edward explained slowly, biting his lip harder. It was the truth, though not all of it.

"It sounds like you _want _to be doing something else."

"N-no! How _dare _you even think that, you... you... egotistical bastard!" Edward accused, though the deep blush flushing his cheeks a dark red said otherwise.

Roy's brow arched into his fringe, surprise clear on his features. "Is that so? Because it sure doesn't look like it."

"Who in their right mind would even _want _to have sex with a dick like you?' Ed snapped, blush beginning to creep down his neck.

"Well, obviously you.

"Hell no!"

"Alright then. We'll test that theory."

"Wh-what?" The blond froze where he was, staring wide-eyed at Roy, who merely smirked at him as he slid his glasses back on.

"We're going to play a game~"

Edward gulped. That would be one game he couldn't win under any circumstances, and he knew it.


	32. The Second Day: Part One

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**My friend and I were talking about her not liking the theme of this- cross dressing- right as I was writing it... xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Second Day: Part One (Part Four of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Cross dressing. Foul language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No way in fucking <em>hell <em>am I wearing that... that... thing!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air defiantly. This was taking it just a little too far.

"The bet was that 'the prize-' that being _you- _would do anything the winner- that being _me- _said, and I'm saying that you have to put that on and wear it _all _day." Roy insisted, swinging the outfit on the hanger. The blond glared at it as if it were a venomous snake about to bite him, his slave master grinning all the while.

"Fine." The outfit was snatched from Roy's hands as an angered teen whirled and stomped into bathroom. "I don't see what this has to do with anything!" he called, stripping off the pants he'd slept in. Normally, he'd only have worn boxers, but he wasn't going to be naked or nearly naked in Roy's house unless he was getting a shower.

"Well, you must. My servant should wear a fitting uniform, shouldn't he?" Roy asked, picking up the silver pocket watch on the bedside table and examining it.

"_This _is not fitting!" _CRASH _"Eek! Oh, shit!" Edward squealed from behind the door. After a few more minutes of complete silence, save for a few quite taps, the bathroom door slowly opened. The short heel of a dark combat boot clicked lightly on the floor when a blushing blond took one step out. "I sort of... knocker over the toothbrush holder trying to get these on..." he admitted quietly, making a small gesture to the thigh-high socks on his legs. "They got caught on the automail, so I had a little trouble. And I couldn't get this tied. Will you do it for me?" He held the white apron's ties out to his sides. Currently, he was made of lace and frills, black and white. His hair was let down, cascading over his shoulders and down his back. Since his long journey to return Alphonse to the flesh had ended, he had done his duty to his country and focused completely on getting out of Central whenever possible, yet had neglected to get his hair cut when needed- which was often, considering it grew as if it were on steroids.

"Uh... sure." Roy replied, eyeing the expanse of bare leg between the ruffled, frilly hem of the maid's skirt and the top of the dark socks. Okay, this was totally backfiring. At this rate, _he'd _be the one to cave.

As Ed turned around, the general walked over to him and carefully pulled the ties tight around the blond's waist. "That loose enough?" he asked quietly.

Edward nodded, the hair in his hands bouncing slightly. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay." Roy quickly tied it into a bow, then let it fall against the spot where the blond's back sloped into his butt. Being that close, he noticed that Edward smelled incredibly good. Slightly earthy, with a hint of a sharp spice and musk.

"Thanks." Blond hair dropped over his back again, reaching low as he turned around. Unfortunately, Ed was even more uncomfortable due to the fact that he was forced to wear women's underwear, considering his own would show since the skirt was so short, and it was riding up already. Not mention it was squeezing him in places he really didn't w_ant _to be squeezed in around Roy. "Shouldn't we go?" he asked, smoothing the skirt down over his thighs.

Roy, still as distracted as he was by the blond's gorgeous legs, nodded and swallowed hard. "Uhm... y-yeah. You're r-right." he stammered, voice low. Any lower and he was sure he'd be given away.

"You okay there, Roy?" Edward's eyes, wide and glistening, slid up to him from staring at his combat boots.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He'd gotten more control of his voice.

For a few seconds, he simply stared at the older man, then grinned evilly. Maybe this would be more fun than he'd first thought~


	33. The Second Day: Part Two

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Yeah. Did this today... Got some chimeras after me for stopping where I did last time... xD Anyways, now I need sleep. I promised myself I'd be in bed and HOUR ago.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Second Day: Part Two (Part Five of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Cross dressing. Foul language. Oral sex. Etc, etc, etc...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After nearly an entire day of having Edward "accidentally" drop things and bend over in such a way that the skirt inched up enough to show his ass and the underwear that had ridden up, twitch his hips when he walked, and flip through the stations on Fuery's radio, swaying his hips in time to the music, Roy was convinced that his assumption of what Hell was had been wrong. <em>This <em>was Hell, and it _was _even worse than he'd imagined it would be.

It was made even worse when Edward took a seat in front of him, right on top of the papers he'd been signing. When he was sitting, the skirt moved farther up and revealed even more of his legs; Roy couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"I'm hungry, sir~ Feed me?" he asked quietly, pathetically. He even pulled off a near-flawless pout; Alphonse had been teaching him terrible, terrible things.

"Go put on your street clothes first."

"What? You don't like this anymore?" The blond's voice was practically at a purr now. He opened his legs somewhat wider as he leaned forward more, laying his hands on Roy's shoulders. From the general's vantage point, he could see everything under the skirt. "Besides, I thought I was wearing this all day, so I don't have a change of clothes. I could always walk around naked, though, if you still want me out of this outfit~" he murmured, reaching behind his back with one hand and slowly pulling the apron loose. He pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Put your clothes back on, Fullmetal." Roy choked out.

"Why should I You'd prefer them off, wouldn't you, sir?" His calloused fingers brushed across Roy's smooth cheek. Then he moved that hand down the expanse of Roy's chest- still covered by his jacket- until his hand stopped at his own knee.

"No, I-"

"Don't deny it," Edward said quietly as he he pushed the man back- thank god for rolling chairs- "because I already know it's true." He slid off of the desk so he was kneeling on the floor between Roy's legs, hands laying on the other's thighs. When he looked up, wide dark eyes were staring disbelievingly down at him.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Roy stammered, sounding slightly out of breath. There was a lustful look in his eyes, one that Ed just couldn't ignore.

"I told you I was hungry." the blond replied, nosing the obvious bulge in the front of the dark-haired man's pants. "You don't want me to starve to death, do you?" His fingers slowly worked the belt buckle open, then slid the pants' button out of its fasten. No protest came from the older man, and so Edward caught the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down- _slowly. _Licking his lips, a hungry glint in his eye, he freed Roy from the confines of his boxers. "Mm~ You're big~" he purred, bouncing the tip of the man's cock on the slope of his nose.

By this point, Roy wasn't even breathing. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was still capable of such a thing. All he could do was stare as Edward kissed up the side of his cock, tongued the slit, and closed his pale pink lips around the tip.

Unfortunately, that was about the time Riza- with her lovely key so Roy couldn't keep her out by locking the door- decided it was a good time to burst in and rain on their little parade.

Needless to say, Roy panicked. He practically kicked Ed farther under the desk and pulled himself under it to hide the fact that his hard on was hanging out of his pants.

As it turned out, all she needed was the purse she'd left on a table on the opposite side of the room and she paid _no _mind to Roy. Once she was gone, he reluctantly looked under the desk. Edward had the dusty outline of a boot on the dress over his stomach and blood dribbling over his lips from his nose. So that was what his knee had hit...

"I am _never _getting my mouth near your dick again. _Ever." _he informed the older man, glaring absolute death at him.


	34. The Final Day: Ending One

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**I've actually had this done for a while... but I gave you two endings and wanted the second one done, too, before I published them. ... Did I mention I have writer's block...? This one is for those who wanted a sweeter ending.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Final Day: Ending One (Part Six of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: M (To be safe)<br>Warnings: Cross dressing. Hints at... stuff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This time, Edward was forced into one of the women's military uniforms, complete with Roy's hat. Not just <em>any <em>uniform; no, Roy's _ideal _women's uniform. The skirt was just as short as the one from the previous day, possibly even shorter. Now _that _should have been a crime.

It was payback, he supposed, for not letting Roy finish the previous day. Which still didn't seem fair, considering he'd been tending to the bloody nose he'd gotten in thanks for all of his efforts. But he wore it all without complaint, even the hat. It was a little too big and tended to slide down over his eyes, though. This made assisting Roy with his paperwork difficult, as he couldn't see half of the time.

"Where does that from yesterday leave us?" he asked quietly, leaning against the arm of the couch. His legs were resting on the cushion, ankles crossed.

Roy glanced up from his paper, eyeing the other. His hair was down, hanging over his shoulders and in front of his eyes. "That depends on where you want to be."

Edward was silent for a few moments, forging Roy's signature on the dotted line at the bottom of the page. It was giving Havoc permission for a personal day. "It was... nice... until you kneed me in the nose." he finally admitted, trailing his finger down the length of the paper. "I think... I want us to be... closer... and I think you want it, too. That's why I did what I did yesterday." he went on to explain, taking to playing nervously with his shoelaces.

"Assumptions can lead you wrong, Fullmetal."

Edward flinched and dropped his head somewhat, wanting to kick himself. He should have known someone like the general returning his feelings was something that could only happen in his wildest dreams.

"But this time, they didn't."

Edward's head snapped up, wide eyes on Roy. The dark-haired man was smiling warmly at him. The blond's heart skipped a beat. Roy had told him yes...


	35. The Final Day: Ending Two

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Finished this just a day or two ago. Didn't get a chance to type it until now.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: The Final Day: Ending Two (Part Seven of Let the Games Begin)  
>Rating: M (To be safe)<br>Warnings: Cross dressing. Hints at... stuff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the mess hall, standing where Roy could see him perfectly, was Edward Elric, bent over a table so he could talk to his younger brother. Now, had he been wearing pants, this wouldn't be so bad. But he was wearing Roy's ideal women's military uniform, which meant a short-ass skirt that was about the length of the one from the previous day. Possibly even shorter. He'd even borrowed the general's hat, and it was currently sitting atop his head, constantly sliding down over his eyes. But <em>damn <em>it looked good.

"How'd you manage to get someone like _him _into something like _that?_" It was one of the soldiers who'd first started the whole thing.

"I... didn't." Roy admitted, still staring at the blond's ass. If the skirt were to come up just a little more, then he'd have a clear view of everything Ed had to offer. "He put it on himself."

"Damn! He must really want you, then, man. People like Elric don't just put on tiny skirts for no damn reason."

As if in thought, Roy worried his lip for a moment. Then, without a word, he stood up and strode over to the table where Edward was. Two pairs of eyes in varying shades of gold lifted to him when he cleared his throat, but the brightest pair was the only one he was interested in.

"Lunch is over." was all he said, and it was close enough to be true.

Edward shrugged and straightened up. "If you say so. See ya later, Al."

"Bye, Ed!" Alphonse called after his elder brother as he and Roy walked away, the blond swaying his hips all the while.

"We left early. Why?"

"Because you were practically showing your near-naked ass to everyone in the mess hall."

"So you were looking~ I knew you couldn't resist." Edward practically cooed in a triumphant manner.

"Hard not to when you were showing it around like that!"

"One, I wasn't showing _that _much. And two, not everyone noticed what I _was _showing." Ed insisted, hooking his elbow with Roy's. He was making it look as if they were walking down the aisle. Oh! And look at that! One of them was even wearing a skirt~

"Like hell they didn't!" Roy snapped, casting a sideways glare at him. "I bet everyone, or nearly everyone, noticed!"

"I had no idea you were so... possessive of me~" the blond purred, resting his cheek against the man's shoulder.

"I am _not _possessive of you!" the general growled, tone defensive. Edward rolled his eyes, holding tighter to the man's arm.

"That's defensive. You're lying." He reached around them and jerked the office door open, shoving Roy inside. "Quit denying such things, Roy; it's unhealthy. You want to know what _is _healthy?" He followed him in, closing the door with the weight of his body. The lock clicked.

"What?" There was slight hesitation in the deep voice.

Edward pushed Roy down into the couch, straddling his hips. "Sex. With me~"


	36. Lonely

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Yup. I tweaked this. It doesn't match up with Brotherhood. It's not supposed to. You know how I love to mess with shit on there! So, if you see inconsistencies with the anime, they're most likely meant to be there. **

**Also, this isn't the original version. FF logged me out when I tried to save it. Unfortunately, the original was much better in my opinion, but I still hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Lonely  
>Rating: T?<br>Warnings: Slight boy love. Hints at self-mutilation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last train out had been his ride home. The long report and a quick nap had been his entertainment. The cool wind whipping against his face had been his cup of coffee. But nothing could pull Edward Elric out of the state of depression he'd fallen into. Alphonse had run off to Xing with Ling Yao, Lan Fan, Mei Cheng, and a coveted Philosopher's Stone. Grannie Pinako had fallen into such a condition that she never insisted Ed return to Risembool for visists and home cooked meals. Now he wished he'd taken her up on the offer more often than he had, because now he was so incredibly lonely that it was mind-crushing. Multiple times, he'd thought of popping in just to say hello, but then, he didn't want to go in unannounced when she was in such a state. Winry had met a man in Rush Valley and didn't like Edward to visit unless he needed repairs or check-ups done on his automail leg. Not that he minded that particular part too much, as her daughter was a complete nightmare... but he still missed her.<p>

Now he was simply going through the motions of life absently. Eat, breathe, work. And even when he ate, he ate very little, especially when he was alone. Mostly, he slept. When he was allowed to, that was. He was skinnier than he had been before. Not to mention paler. To be honest, he looked as if he should have been six feet under already.

Edward took a deep breath and looked up at the large hospital looming before him, reaching up and taking hold of the scrap of metal hanging from a simple silver chain clasped about his neck. His heart gave a painful lurch, as did he, towards the building with his eyes falling low yet again.

Much to his despair, he could practically feel his brother striding beside him. It made his heart ache even more to think such a thing, and he forced himself to shake the feeling off. It was just a memory. Nothing more.

His superior was in a room here- recovering from wounds he received in the terrible battle, awaiting Dr. Marcoh's return to Central with the Celestial Stone that would return his sight, and expecting to be made fuhrer at any time- but that didn't mean Riza couldn't assign Edward to a mission in a nearby city, one that required him to assist with the clean-up effort. And just because it was a simple mission didn't mean he didn't have to file a report on it, which was exactly what he was doing now.

He knocked lightly on the door, waited for the 'Come in.' and then stepped inside. Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed, bandages wrapped about his head, over his eyes. He stepped forward and set the report on the meal try at the bedside, then took a couple of steps back. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, reporting in. Assignment report completed and on... the meal tray." he informed the man, tone deadpan, as he snapped a salute.

For a moment, the colonel remained silent, face expressionless. "You're much more agreeable. More business-like. Are you alright?" he finally asked, reaching out with one hand as if to see where Edward was.

Slightly hesitant, the blond lifted his newly-returned right hand and pressed it to Roy's, as if to assure him that he was there. "I'm fine. There weren't bandages over your eyes when I left. Your sight...?"

"Has been returned, though my eyes need to heal and readjust. You aren't alright."

"I told you. I _am _fine. Just tired is all." he attempted to assure the man, but he knew he'd failed. His voice held the first real emotion in days: Fear. He was terrified. Terrified of being figured out.

"You're not." His fingers trailed lower on the blond's arm. "There are marks here."

"Hazards of assisting with clean up." Edward yanked his arm away. The terror in his voice was even stronger now.

Roy shook his head, catching the younger soldier's arm again. Much as Ed tried, he couldn't pull it away this time; the man's grip, while gentle, was strong. "These are straighter; more deliberate." His other hand went to the blond's waist, laying gently there. "You've lost weight, as well. You're probably well underweight. There's no emotion in your voice. You're not fine."

"What do you know?"

"It's because of Alphonse, isn't it? He left, and now you have no one." Roy pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy's small body, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. "Winry and Pinako, too. You think they don't care about you anymore. Ed, Al just wants to see the world. Pinako may be sick, but she still loves you, and I'm sure she'd love you company. As for Winry, she's trying to get everything settled with her new family. As soon as she's settled, there's no doubt she'd love to see you. And even if they don't, there are still people here who care deeply about you." By this point, he could feel the young soldier shaking against him, tears soaking through the thin hospital gown. "Even if no one else does, I care about you, Edward Elric. I love you. Always have and always will."

Edward had never cried so hard in his life.


	37. If I Die Young

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Today, for the first time ever, I listened to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. I have absolutely no idea why, because it's not really my style of music... but I loved it. And it inspired this. So I hope you like it anyways. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own If I Die Young by The Band Perry. (Even if it isn't actually in here... Just inspired it and I used the name for it...)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: If I Die Young  
>Rating: K+<br>Warnings: Character death. Sadness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He'd always said, should he die young- something he'd always feared- he wanted to be buried in red. His casket should be lined with satin, scattered with roses. Dawn was too early, as was noon. He wanted people to see something beautiful and not cry. He wanted to be buried at sunset. And he wanted the person he'd given his heart to leaning over his coffin, dressed in the blue that always made him look so amazing, singing his favorite love song.<p>

When they'd been laying in bed one night after gentle lovemaking, when a cool steel finger was tracing patterns on his chest, Edward had whispered all of this to Roy. Of course, he'd tried to silence him, but the blond had persisted. Mostly because he wanted someone to know it all. It was a very real possibility that he _would _die young.

And now he had. It had been a freak accident- a building collapse- that had taken his young life. Not a vengeful Father or an evil homunculus, like he'd expected. Not a wrinkle marred his pale skin. Blond hair, long and smooth, splayed out on the white satin he lay on, just as he'd requested. Blood red rose petals lay scattered under him. He was dressed in red, a white shirt on under the suit jacket.

Just like he'd said, Roy had worn the blue of the Amestrian military- not his uniform- instead of the usual mourning black. The sun was beginning to sink beyond the horizon. Despite Edward not wanting anyone to cry, as he looked inside the casket, tears stung his eyes.

But instead of singing Ed's favorite love song, he bowed his head, reaching inside to stoke his cheek. It wasn't warm, as he was used to; it was stone cold. "I'm sorry, Ed." Roy whispered, listening to Winry sobbing and Alphonse sniffling behind him. "But I just can't."

A ring glinted on the dead soldier's finger.

It was Roy's.


	38. Of Flowers and Dates

**First off, I know these are just random drabbles and stuff, but if you'd leave a review about them, I'd be very happy. So... PLEASE REVIEW! =D (Yes, this will be on every drabble.) Oh, and... these are NOT beta'd; excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Rewatching the series. Randomly thought of this.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Title: Of Flowers and Dates  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why, hello, young man~ It's your friendly neighborhood florist! Could I possibly interest you in some flowers?" The voice over the line was Roy's. It sounded incredibly stupid. Especially to Edward's tired ears and mind. He pressed a finger to his temple, rubbing softly.<p>

Still, he couldn't help but smile into the phone, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Sure, Roy. Why not?" he replied easily, twirling the cord around his finger as he studied the newspaper before him.

"... Really?" Roy asked, surprised.

"So long as you send a sweet card with them and give them to me on our first date~" With that, he hung up the phone.

Needless to say, Edward got his flowers.


End file.
